The Mystery on the Web
by Restless Scribe
Summary: Brennan is getting emails from a mysterious man. Can she and Booth solve the case?
1. Chapter 1

**All characters from the show Bones belong to 20****th**** Century Fox Productions.**

**Just a short intro. We'll see where this goes. **

--

Temperance Brennan sat at her desk typing the 3rd chapter of her new book. It was set in New Orleans right after Katrina. She thought she'd weave in some details from the case she and Booth solved down there, when Graham had been killed by the Voodoo priest. Voodoo was something mysterious that readers were always drawn to. At the moment it was called Bone in the Bayou, but she wasn't too happy with the title. She was trying to figure out how the body should be found when her computer told her that a new email message had arrived.

It was a message from Facebook. She was never on the site, but Angela had convinced her to join as a way to keep in touch with her brother's step-daughters. They both had pages despite the fact that they were just in middle school. Some friends from college and graduate school had found her, as well as a couple of people from the foster care system that she hadn't spoken to in ages.

This message was from someone she'd never heard of. His name was Holden Moore. The message was a bit confusing. "Hi, do I know you? Facebook keeps suggesting that you're a friend of mine." Temperance stared at it for a second, than clicked on the person's page to see if it really was someone she knew. He belonged to a couple of forensic anthropology groups, one from her graduate school, and he had a couple of her grad school colleagues as his friends. She typed back a quick note. "I think Facebook just does that, they suggest people as your friends if you have friends in common. Did we go to Northwestern together?"

Temperance felt a little weird about responding, but maybe this person was a grad school contemporary she had just forgotten. After all, she was quite preoccupied with her studies while she was there. There could definitely have been another student in her department who she never realized was a member of her class. At that moment Booth came gliding through the door and plopped himself down on her couch.

"What's up Bones?"

"Not much, just trying to work out the details of my latest book."

"Is this one dedicated to me as well?"

Brennan shot him a look that said if you ask you'll get nothing more dedicated to you ever.

"What are you doing here Booth? Do we have a case?"

"No, dry season for murder apparently, I just came to see what you were up to. Thought maybe you'd want to grab some dinner? Hop Lee's maybe?"

Brennan's smile softened and she agreed to the dinner with her partner. Just as she was grabbing her jacket to go out another email popped up on her computer.

"Hold on a moment Booth, I just have to read this email."

"Sure no problem. I'll just sit over here and starve," he said as he flashed her an ever charming smile.

Brennan opened the email. Another from this Holden Moore fellow through Facebook. "Sorry, no we didn't go to graduate school together. I'm trying to get into Forensic Anthropology so I thought I'd join a couple of grad school websites to talk to some current and former students about the field. I'm from Chicago so I joined the Northwestern site. Do you think I could ask you some questions about the field, Northwestern, and the graduate school associated with the Jeffersonian? My goal in life is to help give the families of these nameless bodies some answers, to bring justice to people who have been wronged."

With this email came another requesting to be friends with her. Usually she was cautious about who she let into her life, but as a professor of forensic anthropology she felt an obligation to keep the field going and to steer future colleagues in the right direction. Plus he seemed to be passionate about getting into the field.

"Come on Bones, what's taking you so long?"

"Calm down Booth, just a second, you're a large man, it would take you over a week without food and water to starve to death."

Brennan quickly okayed the friend request and typed back a pleasant note. "Sure, no problem, let me know how I can help."

With that she and Booth were out the door and on their way to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth and Brennan settled into their usual booth at the Chinese restaurant. Brennan ordered Chinese broccoli and Booth the Kung Pao Chicken, their usuals. The waiter just shook his head knowing all too well what they were about to say, and rushed off to put in the order. When he was safely gone Booth reached over and took Brennan's hand in his.

"Are we ever going to talk about this Bones?"

"There's nothing to talk about Booth, we've already been over this. We're the center, the center must hold, and that means we can't do anything to jeopardize it."

"I can't just ignore my feelings, not when we're working together every day. I know you can compartmentalize, but I'm not like you, and frankly, I'm not sure how you can compartmentalize away the feelings that you have for me."

"While I do admit to having some feelings for you Booth, there are other things in my life that are more important than the chemicals in my brain that may be telling me that my momentary infatuation with you is a sign of a long-term physical and emotional attachment."

"What did you just say?"

"Fine, in your terms Booth, I'm not going to jeopardize our work just because I think I may be in love with you. Love fades over time, the work will always be there."

"So you're saying that identifying bones is more important to you than I am."

"No, you know you're very important to me Booth, and I want you in my life always, which is why I think it's better for us to stay partners and friends. I've had friends for years, lovers come and go."

At this moment the waiter came over, plopping the steaming plates of food in front of the partners. Chopsticks or forks?

"Either's fine," Booth barked as he brushed the waiter off.

"Bones, I know you haven't had the best luck with relationships, hell, I haven't either, but I think we'll regret this is we don't even try."

Brennan picked up a piece of broccoli with her fork and held it there for a second thinking. "I'm just not willing to take that chance, at least not right now." Then she shoved the piece of broccoli in her mouth before Booth could ask her another question.

Just at that moment the phone rang. Booth picked up to answer, but looked at Bones first. "This conversation isn't over."

"Booth…yes, ok, where? We'll be right there."

"Grab a doggie bag Bones, we've got a case."

--

Booth directed his SUV towards Georgetown. A body had been buried under a townhouse in the posh neighborhood. It was discovered when the house was knocked down to make way for a new four-floor condo development.

"What do we got here Cam?" Booth asked.

Cam leaned over the body that was poking out of a hole in the dirt.

"Looks like a male Dr. Brennan."

Bones leaned over the body with Cam.

"Yes, definitely a male. Not much tissue left. There's nicking on the C5 and C6 vertebrae, possibly from strangulation. I'll be able to tell more when I get it back to the Jeffersonian."

Bones reached down and sifted the dirt away from the lower part of the skeleton to reach the leg bones. When her hand came back up her glove was covered in something sticky.

"Yuck, what is that stuff Bones?"

"I'm not sure Booth, I'll have to have Jack analyze it. It looks like it could be some type of wax. Here, look at the crystallization."

Booth jumped back. "The shoes! Watch the shoes Bones. They're Italian."

"Well maybe you shouldn't wear Italian shoes to a crime scene Booth."

"I didn't know we were going to have a case. Remember, we were at Hop Lees."

"I had my boots in the car."

"You mean you had your boots in Booth's car," Cam interjected, remembering that the two had showed up together.

"Um, yes, well, he mostly picks me up before we go on a case, so it makes more sense to keep them in Booth's car."

"Of course Dr. Brennan," Cam said with a smile.

"Ok, let's get this back to the Jeffersonian."

--

The next day Brennan got to the Jeffersonian bright and early. She had wanted to stay late to start the examination of the bones right away, but Booth had insisted that she go home and get some rest. "Sometimes he can be so overprotective of me," she thought to herself. Although she complained about it, she secretly liked the fact that her partner watched over her so closely. She always felt so safe and secure when he was around. Especially when he held her in his arms. She closed her eyes as she sat at her desk and pictured him wrapping his strong arms around her, pulling her against his well-defined chest. She could almost feel him there with her, smell his scent as she buried her head in his neck.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Angela asked as she walked into Brennan's office.

"What, yes, of course. I was just thinking about something Angela."

"Looks like you were thinking of something pretty hot."

"I was just day dreaming Angela, no big deal."

"So what is going on with that hunky FBI agent of yours? I've noticed the change in you two since he got out of the hospital."

"Nothing Ange, we're just partners."

"Say whatever you want Bren, but I know that something is different with you two."

"If you don't have anything work related to discuss Angela I'm going to get back to this case."

"Ok, I'll leave for now, but I will get it out of you."

Brennan turned back to her computer to look at the close ups she had taken of the skeleton's neck area while Hodgins looked for particulates on the actual skeleton. All of a sudden an email came through. Brennan thought it might be from Booth, he said he'd let her know when he found out the ownership history of the house, but it was another message from Holden. Brennan sighed. She didn't really have time to be dealing with this guy, but she wanted to be kind. Booth had mentioned that sometimes she could be inconsiderate when it came to other people's needs, and she was making an effort to work on this. She opened the email and read the letter.

"Hi Dr. Brennan, I just have a few questions. You did say it was alright to ask you some questions, right? I've talked to others in the field, but it seems like we have a lot in common so I thought you would be good to talk to. Did you feel that Northwestern was the right choice for you while studying? How were the professors and classes? Do you enjoy working with the FBI at the Jeffersonian? Best, Holden"

Brennan clicked on the man's Facebook page. What did he mean by we have stuff in common? She scanned the page quickly for commonalities. Looks like he was from Ohio originally, he belonged to a website that supported foster kids, and she scanned over his personal details realizing that they had the same birthday, though his was three years before hers. This struck her as an odd coincidence, but she was too busy to contemplate this for long. She sent off a reply saying how yes, they seemed to have things in common, like their birthday and where they grew up. Then she went on to talk about some of her graduate school experiences with classes and fieldwork. Then lastly she quickly mentioned that she enjoys her work with the FBI, but sometimes she misses the work she originally intended to do, studying older bones like the Chinese skeleton that she was supposed to examine before a murder on her plane caused she and Booth to have to return to the US right away.

With that, she hit send and was back to her examination of the vertebrae.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later, Booth and Brennan were sitting in her office talking about the case. The body was discovered to be a waiter at an illegal gambling facility in Maryland. Booth was wondering if he had maybe gotten greedy and tried to grab a piece of the pie for himself, but his wife seemed like a likely suspect as well.

"She did have that insurance policy out on him Booth. $500,000 is nothing to sneeze at when you bring home $40k a year."

"Yeah, I know Bones, but she just didn't strike me as the type to strangle her own husband."

"That's because she was pretty and she was flirting with you. I noticed how you kept touching her hand every time she started to cry."

"A little jealous there Bones?"

"No, not at all. I simply noticed that your tactic of questioning her revolved around you creating a bond through contact. Now, I've really got to finish the next chapter in my book Booth, I mean if we're at a standstill here. Let me know if any new evidence turns up. Hodgins is still analyzing the substance that I found with the body. He discovered it was some type of honey, but is doing further analysis to figure out where the honey came from."

"Listen Bones, why don't we blow this place and have dinner at my apartment? I'll even cook for you. Lasagna."

"I really should finish this chapter," Brennan said moving from the couch to her desk. "I owe the first 10 chapters of the book to my editor by next week, and I'm only on chapter 7. What do you think of Kathy finding a miniature doll of herself sitting on her bed when she comes home?"

"Is this the Voodoo story you're writing? That stuff just freaks me out after the time we spent down there."

Brennan looked at her email. She realized that she had been neglecting them for the last hour as she and Booth talked. There was one from Cam, and another from her Northwestern buddy Holden. She opened up the Facebook message and read:

"Hi Dr. Brennan, thanks for responding to my last email. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry that you don't get to examine as many ancient skeletons as you used to. Have you thought it might be time to leave the Jeffersonian and DC, especially if you don't have a significant other or family in the area."

"Hmm, that's odd."

"What is?" Booth asked.

"Oh nothing really, it's just this guy is sort of assuming that I don't have family and a significant other in DC. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, I haven't been sleeping too much lately."

"What guy? Some guy you don't know has been emailing you and you didn't tell me?"

"Booth, you're not my husband, I don't have to tell you every time I get an email from a strange man."

"How often are you getting emails from strange men? I'm going to talk to Cam about getting a filter on your email account here."

"Booth, you're being ridiculous. I can take care of myself. An email isn't going to hurt me. Plus, it wouldn't do any good to put a filter on my Jeffersonian email anyway. This message is through Facebook."

"Facebook? You belong to that stupid site. What are you doing on there?"

"Booth, just because you're a luddite doesn't mean that something doesn't have some merit. It keeps me in touch with people that I otherwise wouldn't have the time to see or talk to. I'm very busy, and this way I can talk with Russ' step-daughters."

"And strange men who are stalking you."

"He's not stalking me Booth, he just asked an odd question, that's all. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Let me see the email?"

Booth walked over behind Brennan and read the email over her shoulder.

"I don't like this Bones, I think you should cut off all communication with this guy."

"I'm fine Booth, you're completely overreacting, but if it makes you happy, I won't reply. OK?"

"OK. Now let's head to my place for lasagna."

"You go to your place and start and I'll meet you there around 8:30 OK?"

"OK. I have to have some time to perfect my sauce anyway. See you at 8:30."

After Booth left, Brennan stared at the email again. "I'm sure I'm just overreacting," she thought. She shook her head and dove into her 8th chapter.

_Kathy walked into her bedroom to find a doll on her bed. Every little detail of the doll matched her own image, all the way down to her grandmother's diamond earrings that she had on that day…_

--

Booth heard a knock on his door.

"Booth, it's me, Bones."

"Hey Bones, it's open come on in."

Brennan opened the door and headed into Booth's apartment. When she entered she was hit with the aroma of homemade marinara sauce mingling with mozzarella cheese. Booth was in the kitchen. He stood in front of the stove stirring some sauce. He had changed out of his suit from earlier. He now wore a pair of dark jeans and a light grey t-shirt that said "Bowery" across the front. His muscles were peaking out of the edge of the sleeves just enough to make Brennan's breath skip. She walked up behind him and took in his scent.

"Smells good."

"Thanks, I've been cooking since I left you."

"Cooking, yeah, right."

"Just a few more minutes and it will be done. The lasagna is already cooking, but I made some extra sauce to go on top. Just like my grandma made. Do you want a beer?"

"Sure."

Booth went to the refrigerator and took out two beers. He walked across the kitchen to the part of the counter where Brennan was leaning. He put the two beers down beside her and then leaned in. For a second Brennan thought he was going to kiss her. He was so close she could feel his muscles through the thin t-shirt. Booth reached passed her and into the cabinet behind her head.

"The bottle opener." He paused a moment, sensing the tension he had created by his presence. "It's in here." He grabbed the opener and continued to stand in his current spot while opening the first beer and handing it to Brennan. She slowly took it from him, her breathing noticeably labored, and took a quick sip to steady herself. Then Booth opened the other beer.

"To us…solving the case I mean."

"We haven't solved the case yet Bones," he said very slowly with a sly smile across his lips."

"Yes, but I'm sure we will. We work very well together," she said smiling back.

At that moment Booth leaned in brushing his lips against hers ever so softly until she began to respond with her own lips. They leaned into each other and began to kiss more passionately, tongues mingling, tasting each other, when all of a sudden the timer buzzed. Brennan pulled back.

"The lasagna, we don't want it to burn."

"That's not the only thing in here that's burning." Booth joked.

"Get the food Booth."

Brennan removed herself from the space between Booth's arms and sat down at the table in his kitchen.

"Let's just concentrate on dinner Booth, ok?"

"Alright Bones, if that's what you want, but I'll warn you that my lasagna has wooed many a good woman in it's day."

Bones chuckled and dove into the lasagna trying rather unsuccessfully not to think of the kiss they had just shared.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth and Brennan had wrapped the case. Despite Booth's gut telling him that the wife had not killed her husband, she had done the deed. After finding out that he had been sleeping with his much younger co-worker, she had strangled him in a fit of passion, and buried him under the neighbor's house. The papers had dubbed her "The Georgetown Black Widow" and a piece on Brennan and the Jeffersonian was featured next to the article on the murder. It talked about how Brennan had come to the Jeffersonian and what she had done before. She mentioned how satisfied she felt by working with the FBI (i.e Booth) and solving crimes, even though sometimes she missed her original focus of identifying long forgotten and ancient skeletons. She told a story about one of her favorite digs she had done while in graduate school. Michael her professor and old boyfriend had taken a group of them to a site in Egypt. They had found a set of skeletal bones from the 7th century that looked like it belonged to someone from Northern Canada. It had been quite an anomaly, and one of the better discoveries of her career. In fact, it was the discovery that really launched her career. She had discovered and identified the bones and had received a very prestigious fellowship because of it.

Hodgins stood on the platform looking at the article.

"Nice photo Dr. Brennan, the lab really looks state of the art."

"It is state of the art Jack, therefore it would look state of the art in a photo."

"Yes, of course."

"I have some work to finish on my book, I'll be in my office if you need me."

Brennan walked to her office and found Booth sleeping on her couch. She just smiled and sat down at her desk. He looked so peaceful sleeping there under her alpaca blanket that she picked up in Ecuador. Not at all like when he was in a coma in the hospital, head bandaged, arms filled with IV needles. Brennan shuddered at the memory of those horrible four days. She thought about the book she had begun to write during that time, visions of she and Booth as a married couple popped into her head: him stroking her hair, softly kissing her forehead. But then the book memories changed to her real memories as she thought of the kiss the other night in his kitchen. His lips had tasted so good, she knew she wanted more, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. She was staring hungrily at the sleeping mouth on her couch, thinking about what she'd like to do with it when an email arrived on her computer.

"Dr Brennan, I was just wondering about your discovery of the native North American bones. What were the markers that told you that he couldn't have been North African? I'd be interested to know. I have a friend who thought she'd found an early North American skeleton in a cave in Tunisia, but it turned out that it had been stolen from a museum in Canada and hidden in the cave as a discovery. At first she tried to pass it off as a true discovery, but then the guilt of the lie consumed her until it became too much to bear and she took her own life.

Wow, that was an intense story. It's so rainy out today, I hate this weather. What about you? Do you like the rain? Anyway, nice picture in the paper.

Best,

Holden"

"Oh God." Brennan said with surprise. She thought she had said it under her breath, but she obviously wasn't as quiet as she thought because Booth stirred and woke up.

"What, what's going on?"

"Nothing Booth, sorry to wake you."

"It's no big deal Bones," Booth said with that concerned look on his face that he does so well. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Well, I just got this email, from the guy I was telling you about on Facebook."

"I thought we both agreed that you weren't going to correspond with him anymore. What are you doing Bones?"

"I'm not Booth, I didn't respond, he sent this email all on his own."

"Fine. I knew I should have had the FBI check him out," Booth grumbled under his breath. "What did this guy say now?"

"Well, not much, but he wrote me this odd email about a friend of his who misidentified a skeleton and killed herself."

"Well that's a little morbid, but why did it scare you?"

"Well, because that's what happened to me. I mean minus the killing myself part."

"What do you mean?"

"The dig I talked about in the article, it was one of the better digs I'd been on at the time. I mean Michael and I had just started seeing each other, it was my first international dig, but there was some question as to whether the skeleton had been there all that time, or whether it had been moved there by someone else. Michael told me just to identify as if it had always been there. I was young and trusted Michael, but I did always feel some guilt because of it, especially since it's what really started my career."

"Well let's look at this guy's page and see if we can figure something out about him. Are you sure you don't remember him?

Brennan looked at the black and white moody picture on his page. "I can't be positive, but I'm pretty sure I don't remember him."

They continued to look and noticed some odd coincidences. First the birthday and the background in the foster care system in Ohio, but some others as well. He did karate, liked Leonard Cohen, belonged to an anthropology group that Brennan belonged to.

"These are all odd coincidences Booth, but statistically they are possible."

"There are no coincidences in an investigation Bones, this guy is hiding something, and I'm going to figure it out. Who knew about the situation with the skeleton?"

"No one really."

"Well you said Michael knew about it. Was there anyone else there with you? I mean somebody else from the dig group?"

"Only Michael and I, and I guess one other woman knew about it."

"So maybe it's the other woman?"

"It can't be her Booth."

"Why not?"

"She's dead…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Bones, the first person we have to talk to is your ex Michael."

"Booth, I can talk to Michael alone, it will be fine."

"Oh no, I'm not letting you alone with that guy. He could be the one stalking you."

"I know Michael Booth, he may be kind of shady when it comes to knowing what is right and wrong, but he'd never do something like this to me. If Michael had a problem with me, he'd come right out and say it. He wouldn't hide behind a fake persona on Facebook."

"Well I hope you're right Bones, but you haven't seen Michael in 4 years, you don't know what kind of feelings he's had for you all that time. Maybe this is his way to get close to you."

"That's ridiculous Booth, he's not close to me if he's contacting me through a website, especially as someone else."

"I know that, but men can be cowards Bones, maybe he's testing the waters."

Bones shook her head. "I'll never understand men. Why can't they just be straight forward, they'd get much better results that way."

"Well we'll take that under advisement. Now I'm going with you to talk to Michael, Ok?"

"Fine, you can come along."

--

Booth and Brennan headed to GW to talk to Michael at his office. He was at a table studying an occipital bone when they arrived.

"Temperance Brennan, I never thought I'd see you walk into my life again," Michael flashed a smile in Brennan's direction, clearly ignoring Booth.

"I'm not walking into your life Michael, I'm just walking into the office."

"Same old Tempe."

"Hey, Mr., over here. Where have you been the last two weeks?"

"I've been here working on a case for the university. Why?"

"Michael, remember the North American skeleton we found in Egypt?"

"Of course Tempe, you just mentioned it in your article."

"You read my article?" Brennan gave Michael a smile.

"Hey, Bones, still the guy who sold you out in court."

"I know Booth, you don't have to worry about me. Michael, did you tell anyone else that you thought the skeleton might be a fake."

Michael looked around nervously. "Tempe, shh, don't say that around here. I thought we agreed never to mention that again. You haven't told anyone have you?"

"Just Booth."

"You told him! He's FBI, who knows who he'll tell."

"He's my partner Michael, and I trust him with my life. If I ask him not to say anything about it to anyone he won't. Right Booth?

Booth smiled at her, reassuring that she could always trust him. "Yeah, Bones, of course. Unless of course keeping the secret would harm you in some way. I'd never let anyone hurt you."

The pair smiled at each other for a moment forgetting that anyone else was in the room.

"Excuse me," Michael interrupted. "Can you two stop making doe eyes at each other and tell me what's going on here."

"We're not making doe eyes, we're just partners." Brennan insisted.

"Fine, just partners, but if you've said anything I could be ruined. If anyone finds out that I encouraged you to lie about that skeleton my reputation would be ruined and my career would be over!"

Michael seemed visibly upset.

"I don't think it's him Booth, Michael's right, he would never want this to come out, it would ruin his career, even more than mine since I was just a grad student at the time."

"Are you sure you haven't said anything? Even to an old girlfriend?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, the only other person who new about it was Natalie Burrows, and we both know what happened to her."

"What did happen to her?" Booth asked.

"I already told you Booth, she died."

"I know that Bones, but how did she die?"

"It was at the end of the dig. We were getting the remaining bones out of one of the caves when there was a cave in. She was buried. It was very traumatic for everyone on the dig, but you see why she couldn't have told anyone. She didn't have time."

"Why are you asking about this Tempe?"

"I've been getting these odd emails Michael, it could be a coincidence, but the person who is writing them seems to know about the fake skeleton."

"And right now, your suspect #1," Booth interjected.

Michael gave him an unhappy look. "Believe me Tempe, I have no desire to dredge that up again. I'm more than happy to help you find who is bothering you, but it's not me."

"Don't worry about it, that's what I'm here for. If anyone is going to help Bones it's me." Booth smiled and Brennan shot him a look that said I can take care of myself.

Booth and Brennan said goodbye to Michael and headed back towards Brennan's apartment.

"We'll stop by your place Bones, you can pick up a couple of things and then we'll head to my place."

"What? I don't need to be watched Booth, I haven't even been threatened."

"You're being stalked by someone Bones, we don't know what this guy or girl is capable of. Until we figure this out you're staying with me."

"I'm not a child Booth."

"I'm not taking a no on this Bones."

Just at that moment Booth's phone rang. "Yeah, you ran a check? You're sure? Thanks."

"I just heard from headquarters. No one has heard of a Holden Moore fitting the description on his page in Chicago or anywhere else, and the Facebook page was started under a generic email address logged in from a Kinkos in Virginia."

"OK Booth, I'll stay with you."

--

Booth watched as Brennan brushed her teeth. He thought she looked so beautiful standing there in her tank top and pajama bottoms in front of his bathroom mirror. It seemed so right. All he wanted to do was go up behind her, wrap his arms around her waist and bury his head in her hair.

"I'll be done in a minute Booth."

"That's ok Bones, take all the time you need."

"Can I grab some blankets for the couch?"

"Oh no, you'll take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Brennan started to object, but when she saw the look on Booth's face she knew there'd be no arguing with him on this point either.

"Ok, but wake me if you need to get anything out of your room."

Brennan got into bed and tried to go to sleep, but sleep would not come. After tossing and turning for an hour she got up and went out into the living room to get a glass of water. The light was out, but Booth was relaxed on the couch bathed in the light of the TV.

"What's up Bones?"

"Couldn't sleep. Can I watch TV with you?"

"Sure." Booth patted the couch next to him.

Brennan sat down on the couch and snuggled in next to Booth under the blanket. He wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed against his chest.

"Here, lay against me and don't worry if you fall asleep."

Booth was watching an episode of CSI.

"You know a good portion of the forensics in this show isn't accurate Booth."

"I know Bones, but it's entertaining, and I like how they made Grissom and Sarah a couple, but still kept up the quality of the writing. "

Brennan turned her head to look up at Booth, giving him a slight smile in recognition of his mention of the crime fighters working and "playing" together. She knew that's what he wanted for them. She wanted it too, she just wasn't sure she could handle it the way the characters did on the TV show. But she snuggled into Booth anyway. He pulled her in tighter and rested his head on hers breathing in the scent of her hair as the two of them fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Booth woke up the next morning, Brennan was in his kitchen fiddling around with the coffee pot. He just sat there watching her for a moment. He thought how great it was to have her there, acting as if she owned the place, as if they lived there together. Booth sighed and walked through the living room stopping in the doorway that separated his living room from his kitchen.

"I'll make some eggs, if you want to finish the coffee."

"No, time Booth, I was just making some coffee to jump start me this morning. If we're going to figure out who is sending me these messages we need to start investigating right away."

"I know Bones." Booth took the coffee cup from her hand and escorted her to one of the seats at his kitchen table. "But if you don't eat, you're going to wither away to nothing. Now, I'm going to make my famous 5 flavor omelet, and you're going to eat it."

Brennan gave him a small smile. "What are the five flavors?"

"That's part of the secret Bones, part of what makes it famous."

"OK. Food first, then we'll go."

--

After breakfast the partners showered and raced out the door in no time. Booth had gotten a lead on one of Natalie Burrow's aunts who lived in Virginia. The pair headed up that way around 9:00am.

When they reached the house it was a small Cape in a semi-affluent suburb. Booth and Brennan rang the bell and waited for the door to open.

"I know this is your life Bones, but let me take the lead on this one."

"But I knew Natalie Booth, it only makes sense for me to question her."

"I know Bones, but you're a little too close to the situation here ok. Just let me handle it. Please?"

"Fine."

At that moment the door opened and a pretty woman, possibly in her mid 60s answered the door. She had a mix of brown and grey hair pulled back into a classic bun, and her nails looked as if they'd been freshly painted in the French manicure style.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Ms. Burrows? I'm agent Seeley Booth, and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. Can we ask you a few questions?"

"Temperance Brennan? The forensic anthropologist?"

"Yes, that's right," Brennan answered.

"The one who's responsible for my niece's death?"

"Ms. Burrows, what happened to Natalie was an accident. No one on the dig was responsible, but we all felt terrible."

"You're just saying that, you let Natalie die so you could rescue your precious skeleton. I'll talk to you agent Booth, but not her."

"Go wait in the car Bones."

"What? No. I wasn't responsible for her death Booth."

"I know Bones, just do it."

Brennan turned around slowly, and walked back to the SUV. She got into the passengers side and rolled down the window to get some air while she waited. Booth and Eleanor Burrows walked into the house.

"Ms. Burrows."

"Eleanor, please." Now that Brennan was gone, Eleanor Burrows began to flirt with Booth a bit.

"Eleanor. When was the last time you spoke with your niece?"

"The week before she left for the dig. We were very close, and she called me to tell me how excited she was. She was looking forward to being on a dig with her professor Michael something. He was well respected in the field."

"Had she had any problems with a boyfriend, or anyone else before she died?"

"No, no one. Natalie was kind of a loner. No boyfriend, and only one or two close friends. Her work was everything to her."

"And when she died, her body was sent back here?"

"No, her body was never found. When the dig sight caved in a number of boulders fell on top of it, and they couldn't open it up again. That's why she died."

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Burrows. Thank you for answering my questions."

"You're welcome agent Booth."

--

When Booth returned to the car Bones was sitting there sulking.

"Did you find out anything interesting?"

"Only that no one ever confirmed that Natalie Burrows was actually in that hole when it caved in."

"She had to be Booth, I saw her in there just a few minutes before the cave in."

"Are you sure she didn't climb out in those few minutes, or are you positive there was no other way out?"

"I'm pretty sure, but it was so long ago, and if she had gotten out, why wouldn't she have just returned to the hotel to meet up with the rest of the members of the dig?

"I don't know Bones, I don't know, but I promise you, we're going to find out."


	7. Chapter 7

Brennan put a call in to a friend of hers in Egypt to see if anyone had been back to the site to excavate since her group had been there all those years ago. Dr. Fyat was as helpful as possible, but insisted that no one had dug near there in years.

"Since then the cave in the area has proven too unstable for digs," Fyat said over the phone. "Plus there has been some issues with the government as to who really owns that land since it's on the border with the Sinai Peninsula."

"Thank you Dr. Fyat, hopefully I'll get a chance to go back to Egypt sometime soon and I'll get to speak with you in person."

"I'd love that Dr. Brennan. Take care."

Brennan headed over to the FBI building to talk things over with Booth. They had to be missing something.

--

When she walked into his office he was sitting as his desk throwing a tennis ball up in the air.

"Do you ever work?" Brennan asked.

"I'm working. Thinking Bones, half of the job on a FBI agent is thinking how all of the puzzle pieces fit together. Just like how your bones fit together."

"OK, if you say so. What's the next move on this case?"

"Nothing from your friend in Egypt?"

"No, he wasn't much help."

"Well as much as I hate to say it, we need to get as much information as we can from Michael. There must be something that he knows that he's not remembering, or that he's just not telling us. Why don't you see if the three of us can have dinner tonight?"

"Ok, I'll make the call."

--

That night Booth and Brennan met up with Michael and his girlfriend at Founding Fathers. Julie Winters was a small woman, 5'2", blond, pretty features. Plus she obviously took good care of herself. Her figure was toned and her skin healthily tanned. She looked nothing like Temperance Brennan, but she was quite attractive in her own way.

"It's so nice to meet you Dr. Brennan, Michael has told me so much about you."

"Thank you. This is my partner Seeley Booth."

Julie sized the two of them up before shaking both of their hands. She flashed a smile as she turned towards Booth, quickly ignoring Brennan. As the four sat for dinner Brennan kept staring at Julie. There was something about the woman that was bothering her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"So Michael," Booth interjected, "I know we already questioned you about your time in Egypt, but could you be more specific about what went on during the dig?"

"I'll try, but it was a long time ago. Tempe would probably remember better than I would."

"What?" Brennan had been distracted again and wasn't really listening.

"The dig Bones, why don't the two of you tell me what happened, step by step."

"Oh yes, of course. Well we arrived there at the beginning of January. It was the fourth year of my PHD studies so instead of classes we went out on a dig. Michael and I had just begun our sexual relationship so I was glad that he was accompanying me on the trip."

"You can skip over that part Bones." Booth shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he never liked hearing about her with another man.

"I think we left on a Friday, arrived on Saturday. I was taking four students with me Tempe, Natalie, and then two guys Jim Samuels and Steve Nathan."

"We all started on the dig at the same point, but Natalie and I moved to another cave closer to the border on the third day while Jim and Steve stayed in the original location. Everything seemed routine until around day 4 when Natalie uncovered a tibia in what looked like a possible grave site."

"That's right, the girls came and got me, and I went down with them. The three of us continued to dig until we managed to uncover the rest of the skeleton. We examined the bones that night, and discovered that they were of North American origin."

"We went back the next day to look and see if anyone else was down there. When we didn't find anything else after a day Michael had me switch to the site with Jim and Steve. About a half hour after I left there was the cave in and Natalie died."

"So you weren't actually there when she died Bones?"

"No."

"So you didn't see where Michael was when it happened?"

"I didn't kill her! I didn't cause the cave in, she was my student, I had no reason to want her dead."

Booth gave Michael one of his steely interrogation looks until Brennan hit his leg.

"Ouch! Watch it Bones, what did you do that for?"

Brennan leaned in close to Booth and whispered in his ear. "Wait a few minutes and pretend you got a text saying we need to call in about a case."

Booth gave her a quizzical look, but nodded his head in agreement. A few minutes later Booth checked his phone and excused himself.

"I better go with him, there may be important info regarding a case we're working on."

Brennan got up and followed Booth into the restaurant lobby.

"What's going on Bones? Why did we have to come in here? Do you think Michael killed Natalie."

"No, not at all."

"How can you be so sure?"

Brennan spoke quickly as she half talked to Booth and half to herself. "Well I was staring at Julie all night and some of the features are different the hair color is blond, but I think the underlying facial structure is the same."

"What are you trying to say Bones, in English."

"Julie Booth. I can't be sure without actually examining her Bones, but I think she's Natalie!"


	8. Chapter 8

Booth and Brennan headed back to her apartment after the dinner. Brennan checked her messages as Booth relaxed on the couch. Over the years he had become very comfortable at this partner's apartment. He loosened his tie, then kicked off his shoes propping his feet on the table.

"Are you sure about this Julie/Natalie thing Bones? You just might have Natalie on your mind and so you think it's the same woman."

"This is what I'm trained for Booth, I can recognize someone just by their bone structure. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, I just want you to be sure before we accuse a woman of being someone who died years ago. Stop running around like the Energizer Bunny and come sit down next to me."

Brennan took off her shoes and sat down next to Booth on the couch. She was sitting so close that Booth could smell her perfume and he lost his focus a bit.

"We're going to figure this out Bones. No one is going to hurt you as long as I'm here."

Brennan gave him a slight smile and reached her hand up to barely caress his face.

"I know. I have faith in you, in fact, I have faith in us."

With this Booth reached down and brushed his lips against hers. The warm contact sent electricity surging through both of their bodies. Brennan tried to pull away a bit, but Booth wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her back in for a deeper kiss. This time she didn't resist. She leaned into him snaking one arm around his back and the other through is hair.

When the two finally parted Booth spoke as he still held her close, foreheads pressed against each other. "Let's stop pretending we don't both want this. I know it's scary Bones, but if you have faith in us, have faith in this."

Brennan shook her head slowly, still dizzy from the contact. With that Booth lifted her off the couch and carried her into the bedroom.

--

The next morning, Brennan stretched out as the morning sun shown through her window. A smile appeared on her face as her partner slept soundly next to her. He was so peaceful that she almost didn't want to wake him, but she just couldn't resist planting soft kisses on his chest. Booth stirred and then returned Brennan's smile as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?" Bones asked.

"Like a baby."

Booth pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her again when the phone rang. Both partners groaned, but Booth grabbed the phone and answered.

"This had better be important."

"Agent Booth, it's Charlie. It's about the woman you wanted me to run a check on Julie Winters. I can't seem to find any information on her before 8 years ago. She popped up in Chicago in 2001 working as a lab tech for a pharmaceutical company. Then she moved to DC about 3 months ago for a job in the forensic anthropology division of George Washington University. That's where she met her boyfriend Michael."

"Thanks Charlie, good to know."

"Booth, what is?"

"Looks like you were right Bones, Julie showed up around the time that Natalie disappeared."

"I told you Booth. Now we just have to prove it."

--

The next morning Booth and Bones sat in the interrogation room with Julie.

"I'm not sure how I can help you Agent Booth, I didn't even know Natalie."

"Oh I think you knew Natalie, I think you knew her very well."

"What are you talking about?"

Just then Brennan pulled out a wine glass in an evidence bag and put it on the table.

"I took this from the restaurant last night. It's your glass. I had the lab run a fingerprint comparison."

"To what? I've never been arrested for a crime?"

"True, but criminals are not the only people who are fingerprinted. Back in the 80s local police started coming into schools and fingerprinting children in Kindergarten in case of a kidnapping. You probably don't remember since you were so little. Your prints are bigger, but they're still the same Natalie."

Just then the expression on Julie's face changed. She knew she was trapped.

"So, I'm Natalie. Who cares. It's not a crime to change your name."

"No, but it is a crime to harass someone. Why me? And why did you fake your death?"

Julie/Natalie thought a moment, and then decided to talk.

"All those years ago, you were Miss perfect. The top of your class, the teacher's pet, Michael's pet."

"I'm no one's pet, I'm a human being."

"Yes of course, the great Temperance Brennan could never be anything else than the greatest, but you have Michael and I to thank for your career. That body you found in the cave, the one from North America, Michael planted it there."

"How could he? I was with him for most of the dig."

"He had me do it. When you and the other dig members were working on the other site I snuck the skeleton into the cave. Michael knew that the discovery would make a name for him, and make your career. Always you. I would have done anything for him, but he never noticed me back then."

"So why did you fake your death?" Booth asked.

"When you discovered the skeleton and questioned it's authentication I thought the jig was up. I went to see Michael, to tell him that we should just forget about it, but he said that if we admitted that we had planted the skeleton he would blame it on me since I was the one who actually put it in the cave. Both of our careers, or at least my career would be over with. I thought if I faked my death, attention would be taken away from the skeleton, and I could start over somewhere else, make a better name for myself as a better person, and that's exactly what I did. Michael is mine now. Such a great forensic anthropologist, he couldn't even tell that I was Natalie."

"What did you get out of this? Now you'll go to jail." Bones said.

"For what? I haven't done anything criminal."

"She's right Bones. The statute of limitations has run out on the fraud charge, and even if I charged her for that, I'd have to include you as an accomplice. Even though you weren't in on the planting of the skeleton you went along with the farce. You're the best at what you do, I'm sure deep down you knew that was a fake."

"I guess, but I was so young. So she's just going to get away with stalking me?"

"There will be a restraining order placed against you Julie…er…Natalie."

"Fine, I never want to be near you two again anyways."

With that Natalie/Julie left the interrogation room.

--

Later in the evening Booth and Brennan were sitting in the Founding Fathers sharing a drink.

"It's just not fair Booth she did something wrong, she should be punished."

"I know Bones, but sometimes in life you just have to let it go. Yeah, maybe she deserves to be punished for what she did, but life isn't always fair. We don't always get what we deserve. All we can do is not let her get to us. Your revenge is enjoying your life to the fullest. Who cares if you misidentified a skeleton over a decade ago. You're a top forensic anthropologist…"

"The top!"

"Yes Bones, the top forensic anthropologist. You have a great career, a great workplace, and a great guy if I do say so myself." With that Booth flashed his pearly whites at her.

Brennan smiled back. "You're right Booth, even if she didn't get what she deserves, at least I did."

Brennan leaned over, pulling Booth to her by his tie and gave him the kiss that he deserved.

--

The End


End file.
